Chapter 002: You're Not Wearing Anything Seriously
You're Not Wearing Anything Seriously is the second chapter of the Kimi no Iru Machi manga and was released as Volume 1 on August 12, 2008. Summary Haruto's best friend Takashi Yura arrives outside the Kirishima residence to deliver back a CD that he borrowed earlier only to meet the local cat instead. Seeing no one is at home, Takashi turns to leave but is stopped by Yuzuki Eba asking him to wait for Haruto, and introduces herself. Haruto Kirishima emerges to confirm a shocked Takashi that she is indeed living her with him and reminds Yuzuki not to stare at the fish so closely due to the rocks being slippery. His best friend drags him away complaining and admiring his good fortune, however, Haruto denies the fact claiming he gets insecure around her. Takashi follows up asking what type of girl she is with Haruto pointing to the fish pond where Yuzuki has fallen straight into the water, stating that type of girl. Inside Haruto's bedroom, after Yuzuki went to dry off, both boys discuss the benefits and advantages of the girl living here. Despite attempts to make Haruto understand the depth and chance of the situation Takashi is stumped and cites the fact that his best friend is blind due to the fact he has liked Kanzaki so much. Speaking of the devil, Yuzuki enters the bedroom asking to talk to Haruto downstairs about a private matter. Later, she asks her friend if they can go by the convenience store together at this late of an hour. Haruto inquires that he could get the item she desires himself, however, is ultimately shocked at what she wants: women's underwear. Unfortunately, he says it aloud attracting Takashi's attention upstairs who interrupts the conversation below. In his mind, Haruto begins to formulate a hypothesis that she isn't wearing any panties, and accepts the drudging task of going with her. He states that both are going to the store to get something but suffers when his best friend decides to come along with them. On the journey to the store, Haruto and Yuzuki whisper to each other the plan regarding the store and its contents. Takashi, observing the two closely, note that they are whispering inquiring as to what is the big secret. At the same time, he drops his keys in front of Yuzuki who curls her legs to prevent him from looking upwards. Fearing for the worst and avoiding a terrible (and embarrassing accident), Haruto pedals backwards driving his back-tire into his best friend's face leaving him stranded on the side of the road in pain. However, Takashi catches up pedaling to the right side of their bicycle, and engages the female passenger in conversation. His best friend complains that he should ride in front of them but Takashi asks why stating the fact that he can't talk to Yuzuki. Noting the desperate situation, Haruto attempts another tactic but is interrupted by the female on the back of the bike stating that Takashi is fine where he is much to Haruto's bewilderment. At the store Yuzuki enters to buy some things with Takashi following suit to get some food, however, is restrained by Haruto who states that they should discuss the earlier mentioned plans of how Takashi could get Yuzuki to like him. Having the opposite effect, Takashi instead mentions the persistent attempts to separate Yuzuki and him from talking, and also infers that his best friend does after all have feelings for the girl. Additionally, he reminds Haruto that he likes Kanzaki, and claims that he can't take both of them at once. Unable to tell him the truth, Haruto plays along making an apology while Yuzuki exits the store at a moment's notice. Since the night-time is rapidly approaching, Takashi decides to go home saying goodbye to her, but mentions to his best friend that 'he should choose before school starts'. Yuzuki questions what he should choose but Haruto quickly dismisses the request stating he needs to choose a club. On the bicycle ride back home, she asks if he really hates Takashi so much, and Haruto responds that he had no choice considering the circumstances. Even so, she admits that they both are friends, and shouldn't be treated as something below that level. The angry teenager retorts that he was covering for her making Yuzuki ask covering for what exactly. A wind blows Yuzuki's one-piece dress up revealing that she was wearing panties the entire time with Haruto questioning that she is wearing them. With a comedic effect, she states of course she is wearing them, and hits her friend with the bag that she got from the store. A while later, Yuzuki roars with laughter after hearing Haruto's misinterpretation of the entire experience, as he stays quiet in embarrassment. Haruto yells at her to stop laughing as she quickly apologizes stating it was all such a big misunderstanding, adding at the end that she didn't want to wear the same underwear after it was wet and that she wouldn't be so reckless in the first place anyway. Afterwards, Yuzuki thanks her friend for his tries to save her anyway, and remarks that the sky is full of beautiful stars tonight. A flashback of Takashi's earlier comment makes Haruto look at her thinking he didn't do this to get close to her but in his heart he is still trying to cope with all this. Characters in Order of Appearance *Takashi Yura *Yuzuki Eba *Haruto Kirishima